Second Age
The Second Age is one of the nine ages of the world. It is known as the Golden Age 'Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Orcs and Goblins (''T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p143). The World Hymn: the 2nd Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p127) The fall of the reptilian empire marks the beginning of the Second Age. A series of natural disasters such as earthquakes marks its end and the beginning of the Third Age, also known as the first Age of Ruin. It is presumably a very long age, where many of the humanoid species found their cultures and establish empires. Events Early Second Age With the available material there seems to be a gap of information about what happens after the fall of the reptilian empire (which we consider the transitional event from the first to second age) to the time the Eastern and Western Dwarves meet (see below). Though given what is known about the later parts of the second age, we can guess that: * * * Late Second Age These are notable events taking place in the late Second Age, listed (approximately) chronologically: * . They supposedly unite into the greater Dwarven Empire Informative text about the Infernal Dwarves (The 9th Scroll, issue 7, p38) . * The goblin Sturd betrays the Great Orc ( ). Nazario Calegari (953 A.S.) Circling the Abyss: part VIII - The Way Barred, The Beacon Tower, The Mouths of Hell (T9A: Circling the Abyss, p18) * . * . * Many elves migrate* out of the "big forest" ( ) to colonise and build cities.Account by Rodomonte (The 9th Scroll, issue 9, p21) * The elves who migrated sail to Celeda Ablan and colonise it. * The elves of Celeda Ablan return to Vetia and tries to rule Wyscan. They give logging rights of the forest to the dwarves. The elves still living in Wyscan fight back against the dwarves, who take this as a breech of agreement, sparking resentment between all three factions. * The elves of Celedan Ablan establish colonies in Silexia (could have happened in early Third Age rather than late Second Age). Informative text about the Dread Elves (The[[The 9th Scroll| 9th Scroll]]'', issue 6, p26) ' Unless otherwise specified, text that green italic in the list above uses the World Hymn poem and tapestry as its source. *'' '' The World Hymn Main article: World Hymn The World Hymn is a dwarven carving of a poem that details all the nine ages of the world. It was later copied to an Equitan tapestry and supplemented with imagery. A transcript of the poem and the image for the second age are both shown below. The World Hymn: the 2nd Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p127) 2.1 A time of gold a time of growth The world was our inheritance So rich the land so ripe it lay Our people free, we grew at last In riches grand and oathbound troth 2.2 And long lost kin we were to find That golden time as West met East Though trouble brewed and ne’er we saw That fair-eyed orc that Akrübad Who soon to come would take and bind 2.3 We folk of stone our oaths as firm And in the Mountains of the Moon We bound our fates and paid our debts To kin and kith our honor bound And wealth to grow to come full term 2.4 And all this while the elves did sail To take the seas and make their seat On island shore so far from home Fair Celeda Ablan they wrought To ply the world on ev’ry gale 2.5 And men did then forge crowns and kings O’er land as far as grass does grow Yet no good lasts all things take wing Sources Category:History